Friends with Benefits
by Sevenvoyager
Summary: Bruce and Tony have some fun in the lab. Based of The Path Least Chosen RP. Science Bro's, Science Boyfriends. Warning contains Slash, yaoi, Smut and Lemons. Don't like don't read!


The Iron man suit glistened in the light of the TL lights. Tony and Bruce were bent over it. There was a bug in the suit somewhere and they needed to find it. Tony finished tightening up a few screws at the Bruce did and their hands brushed briefly. The contact startled the men and both leaned back at the same time, bumping their heads together. The two looked at each other before letting out a small laugh. Tony stared at Bruce's lips longingly, the atmosphere in the room changed as they instinctively leaned towards each other.

Tony captured Bruce's lips with his own. Bruce let out a small moan and pulled tony closer, wanting, no needing more. Tony was more then happy to oblige and kissed Bruce passionately.

Bruce's hands entwined themselves in Tony's hair as he pulled the other man flat against him. Tony let out a small moan as his hands strayed to Bruce's nicely shaped ass.

The kiss became more heated and Tony started rubbing himself against Bruce, seeking friction. Bruce moaned and threw his head back leaving Tony with a nice clear acces to his neck. Tony kissed and suckled on his friends and now lovers neck. Driving Bruce wild with want. Bruce started working on Tony's pants and undid them, letting them fall to the floor before repeating the process with his own pants.

Tony rubbed himself against Bruce again, letting their boxer clad erections meet. Both men moaned loudly and frantically started grasping onto each other.

Tony lowered Bruce onto the floor and pulled off the mans shirt, shoes and boxers before repeating the process on himself. He kissed down bruce's chest before stopping at the base of the other mans shaft. Lingering there with small licks and nips.

He looked up into Bruce's eyes as his lips closed in around the tip of Bruce's rock hard shaft. Keeping the gaze he slowly hollowed his cheeks and started taking every single inch of Bruce into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down his brown eyes never left the gaze of Bruce's similar brown eyes.

Bruce couldn't do anything but moan at the extremely hot picture Tony made. His eyes became heavy and his back arched with pleasure.

Tony let Bruce's cock go with a pop and quickly retrieved some lube from a drawer. He squirted some onto his fingers and warmed it a little. He went back to his administrations of Bruce's cock and circled Bruce's entrance with a finger before carefully popping it in. He let his finger slide in and out, letting Bruce get used to the sensation. He carefully added a second and started siscoring his fingers to stretch Bruce. When his fingers brushed Bruce's prostrate the other man nearly leapt off the floor.

Bruce let out a pleasured scream and moaned. "Tony, please." He begged.

Tony lubed up his cock and let go of Bruce's. "Because you beg so nicely my friend."He whispered into Bruce's ear. He positioned himself at bruce's entrance and entered him in a single stroke. He held himself completely still when Bruce cried out. His friend needed some time to adjust.

Bruce nodded and bit his lip after a few minutes. "Move it Stark."He commanded.

Tony was more then happy to oblige and started a slow excrutiating pace, driving Bruce's insane. For with every stroke Tony made, Bruce's prostrate was nicely stimulated.

Tony sped up his pace, his balls slapped against Bruce's ass with every stroke. He let out a long moan and kissed the man underneath him passionately.

Bruce's moans picked up and he clung to Tony, returning the kiss with a vigour. "So close, Tony. Please Tony."He begged for his release.

Tony reached in between the mand moved his hand up and down the length of Bruce's cock, in sync with the rythim he had set.

Bruce saw stars as his climax approached and he came hard, spilling his seed in between their bodies, making them sticky.

With Bruce's walls clamping down on him Tony couldn't hold it any longer. With a scream he came and shot his seed deep inside Bruce. Tony slumped over and leaned heavily on his friend.

"Damn…"Tony managed to say.

"Damn's right, let's do this more often."Bruce's said softly as he wrapped his arms around tony and held him close.

There on the floor in the middle of the lab, the two fell asleep. Curled up in each others arms.

It was great to be friends with benefits.


End file.
